Run Free
by That Lonely Girl on a Laptop
Summary: After being rejected by the people she was supposed to trust the most, Sapphire turns her back on everything and goes back to the wild. She wants to be alone but after a few years things begin to go wrong and the very person she's been trying to avoid turns up. Will she be able to choose between her love or her freedom? Rating may chance!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, all! Since DoN is finished I thought I should just dive straight into my next project! Just so people know, most of this story revolves around Sapphire and it's from her point of view but I will bring Ruby into it later. So let's get going! Also, Sapphire is wearing an outfit that looks like the one she wore when she first met Ruby in the manga.**

I open my azure eyes again, but I cannot tell how long they had been closed for. It is hard to figure out. I can see that the cave is still dark with no sign of light shining through the cracks in the boulder which blocks the entrance. I must still be night, I decide. But I check anyway. I throw off my leafy cover –which I also use for camouflage- and take a quick look. Yes, I'm right. The moon casts onto the snow covered branches and grass below and the sky is black, like someone pulled a curtain over the blue. Everything was still. I notice that it has stopped snowing and the wind has died down. It could not be winter for much longer… I hope anyway.

I look over to Toro, slumped against the back next to the dormant fire, her beak on her chest and her shoulders rising and dropping slowly. Next to her, Rono lies on his front, snoring. I sit against the boulder and pick up a bough and start picking at and eating the leaves on it. As I chew on them, I look to the pile of branches that I had picked this one from. All of them had been stripped from their leaves except for one more. I then look to the pile of berries. Well, it would be a pile if there was more than three left. They were now old and inedible. I let out a sigh and finish off the leaves on that bough before throwing it into the pile. They'd make good firewood.

At the start of winter, I had roughly thirty berries and twenty boughs. Sounds like a lot I know but I have to get through the whole winter on those. I wasn't willing to make the same mistake I made on my first winter and under-prepare. I only had a few berries to live on and I'm thankful that I didn't actually starve. I almost did. This place is different to the forests surrounding Littleroot. There, I used to be able to go out into the snow and cold with just my camouflage for warmth. But this place is very different. During the other three seasons its fine to go out and I'd even spend nights outside but winter was completely different. The temperature drops dramatically and even my cover doesn't help. So you could say that I go into a hibernation like state. I'd spend all my time inside my cave either asleep or in a semi-sleep state, waking up every four days or so to drink from the small stream of water than runs through the back. I'd only eat one a fortnight or so, to save food. It would also give me a good indication as to how much time had gone by. I'd use a stone to make a mark on the wall which would help me keep track.

After eating, I crawl to the cave wall with the marks on them and use a stone to make another one before I count how many there are. Twenty. I let out a little sigh. Winter cannot be much longer then.

After a quick drink from the stream, I settle back under my camouflage cover. It's surprisingly warm under it, ya know. Even though it doesn't help with the freezing temperature outside. I eventually drop back off to sleep. But I didn't know when I was going to wake up next.

After a dreamless sleep, I open my eyes back up. Inside the cave, I see Toro is up and taking a drink from the stream. The Blazikin sits back down and starts preening her feathers, which were quite grimy and unkempt but she doesn't seem to be overly bothered about it, so I don't either. Well I know someone who would be annoyed- but I'm getting off track.

I notice some light leaking through the cracks in the boulder. Toro looks at me, so does Rono. Unlike me, these two can stand the cold. It makes sense since Toro is a fire type I guess. The pair often leave the cave and it can sometimes be days before they come back but I don't mind. If they want to go out themselves, that's cool.

I push the boulder out of the way for them and Rono stalks into the forest, kicking snow out of his way as he went. As he goes, I look around. It is now day and the sky is cloudless with just the sun out. I can hear Pokemon further off. Many of them appear to be waking up from their winter sleep and coming out. I can also smell that the wind has changed direction and that there were now some berries that are in bloom just further off from my cave. It's still cold. But not as cold as before. I love this time of the year. Knowing that I made it through another winter and that it would be a long time until I had to endure it again.

Toro goes next. She jumps from the cave and immediately lopes off to find some berries. She eats Tomato berries during the winter and there used to be a pile of them where she sleeps. I don't touch them because… well, I'd like to keep my tongue.

Seeing them leave, I go back inside and grab the last bough I had and sit with my legs over the edge, watching the landscape in front of me. I'm looking at a pine forest with the trees white like they are sprinkled with icing sugar. The ground is covered with a layer of snow covered with a top layer of crisp frost. In the background, there are some mountains which, due to the sky, looked blue with white on the top with snow. It's stunning to look at, but to me it's even better in the spring when the snow is gone. It's also when Pokemon come out.

While I'm eating, I suddenly hear a thunder of hooves approaching. Looking down at the ground, I see a herd of Ponyta and Rapidash gallop by. All of them, especially the youngsters look alarmed and afraid. I look in the direction where they came from. Normally Rapidash ran from bigger Pokemon which wanted to eat them but I couldn't smell anything else except from the horse like Pokemon. But something had clearly scared them. I guess I should go and see what it was.

I grab my camouflage and throw it on. It covers everything except for my feet, hands, mouth and eyes and is easy to movie around in. I leap from the ledge, grabbing a vine with my right hand, which swings me around onto a tree. My nails and calloused hands make it easy to grab onto the bark and climb up quickly. I run along the branch and jump into another tree, a taller one. I run along the outstretching branch and launch into the tree –which is several meters away- next to it. Leaping through trees like this make me feel so liberated and free, I love it. And I missed doing this. I had been cooped up in that cave for too long, even though it allows me to survive, I guess.

Just when I am about to jump into another tree, I hear a Pokemon cry out from further off, I could tell that it was a Ponyta. That must have been what frightened the herd earlier. The trees in front of me are far too dense for me to leap through and there were no vines which I could have use. Growling in frustration, I hop down from the tree and onto the snowy ground. I start running towards the Ponyta since it sounded like it is in a lot if distress. After a few moments I drop onto all fours, which is much faster than running on two. This might actually be better than swinging through trees. I love feeling the wind in my face and just the feeling of real freedom.

After 'galloping' after a couple of moments, I see the Ponyta and I also immediately notice the steel trap clamped around its front right hoof!

I let out a yell of anger at whoever-the-hell set that damn thing. I'll give them what for!

But I have to think about the Ponyta. I get back down on all fours and approach the frightened younger slowly. The horse dances nervously on the spot when she sees me but calms down once she sees me messing with the trap, trying to free her. The fact that she can't pick up my human scent or know what I am under my cover probably comforted her, since she would probably assume I am another Pokemon.

Using my strength, I pull the trap apart with ease, breaking it in half in the process. Then I can get a good look at her hoof. She was shaking with her ears back and her nostrils flaring. Her poor little leg looked quite badly cut up and the bleeding stains the snow but no tendon or bone appeared to be damaged. She limps a little bit but nothing else. I stand up and look around, hoping to see who set this trap. Nothing. But just the fact that someone had intruded into –what I feel is- my territory made me mad. And not just that, but also set up a trap? A nudge on my arm brings me back to reality. The little Ponyta was nuzzling my arm, possibly in thanks. I give her a small clap on the top of her head. I guess that the herd that I saw before was her family and she'd want to go back to them. Just I turn around to walk back towards my cave when my left ear seems to shift a little at a noise. It sounds like a twig snapping. A scent comes to my nose and I sniff deeply. Another human?

*BANG*

I yell out and fall onto my front at the sudden sound. It's a_ gun_! A flock of Beautifly cry out and flee from another tree. The Ponyta screams and tries to run but struggles from her leg. Instinctively I grab the small horse and throw her over my shoulders. She's not big or heavy but even if she was I'd carry her.

*BANG*

I take off into a run, feeling something wiz past my back. The equine on my back lets out a scared cry which just encourages me to run faster, my heart pounding painfully against my ribcage. I had to get her away from that person! Why does the first person I see in seven years have to be a poacher!?

As the claps become quieter, I slow down and drop the Ponyta on the snow. I sit down, panting from the risen adrenaline. The pony Pokemon grazes contently on a patch of grass close to me, seemingly calmed down a lot faster than me. I lie on my back in the snow and stare at the sky. I shut my eyes for a moment and breathe deeply.

I found this place purely by accident. I wanted to get as far away from Littleroot, or any settlement for… reasons… Anyway, this place is so beautiful and peaceful that I find wonderful about it and made me want to reside here. But the other outstanding fact that made me want to stay is that this place is totally untouched by people and I don't want to be around people anymore… so this is perfect.

Well it was until an Arceus damned poacher found his way here! There is no way I'm going to let him –or any others that may be around- invade my _home_.

After giving the Ponyta back to its herd, I run back to where the trap was. But when I get there, it's gone. The only trace left were some muddy footprints, which were made from heavy boots. I bend down and sniff it a few times. I get a scent but it's faint and I'm sure that if I followed it, I would quickly lose it. I decide that right now these people weren't worth my time. But I'll keep watch for them. For seven years I wasn't sure if anyone else knew about this world. I don't want loads of people to turn up and ruin it. I mean, getting away from people was the whole reason I came here in the first place!

I shake these thoughts out of my head as I trudge through the forest, battling the snow with each step. Many Pokemon are out now and foraging for food. I notice a mother Ursaring with three new cubs, digging through a bush and reaping the rewards while the father keeps a tight vigil on the surrounding area. He thankfully doesn't pay attention to me and I can move along without being attacked. I then notice Toro perched on a rock, tucking into a tomato berry contently. She seems to be ignoring the group of amorous male Blaziken who all seemed interested in her. I don't know where Rono is. He often runs off with a group of Aggron and can be away up to a month before he comes back but he does always come back if I need him.

After checking on some of the Pokemon, I spend the rest of the day exploring the area. Nothing appears to have changed. Well, almost nothing. I occasionally come across a trap, similar to the one that I freed that Ponyta from. I'd immediately dismantle and throw them away off of a near-by ledge. I _never_ want to see these again!

A few hours later, I'm at the top of a mountain, sitting on a rock and looking around. This particular mountain is not the easiest to climb but, to me, it's all worth it because of the view. Up here you can see miles of plains, forests and distant mountains. There's a huge waterfall about seven miles from where I am and a basin between two mountains which leads to more wilderness. I look up at the sky, and it's full of lights. I've always loved stars and I'd spend nights outside of my cave and watch them for hours, sometimes until early morning. And seeing how I've spent the last months asleep I decide that now is one of those times. I remember how I would try to get Ruby to come star gazing with me but he- I'm losing track again.

I watch the stars, allowing the wind to blow back my hair, the fresh mountain scent in my nose. For me, this is what I would call paradise. Well, I'm sure some people would call bull on that. I know Ruby would- Gah!

But there's one thing that ruins the view for me. It always has. When I look to the right, I can clearly see the light pollution of a near-by city. I guess that is what it is due to the amount of light blocking the natural ones found in the sky. It bothers me greatly as it ruins what is a beautiful view. But it's something else about it that bugs me.

It makes me think. Think about possibly going back, back to everyone and everything I left behind. It's not something I want. I don't want to go back to all of that. I'm happy here. I'm happier here than I have been anywhere else. Even with the winter, may I add? I don't want to be taken from this place and I'm not letting anyone or anything do that.

I allow my legs to hang off of the ledge as I watch the Pokemon and the stars. I then think of the poacher which tried to trap the Ponyta and shoot me. He or she must have come from the city in the distance.

I'm keeping this place free of those things, or at least I'm trying to. I can just hope that this would be the only thing I have to deal with.

**Well, that's the first chapter done, what do you think? I'm thinking of calling it 'Run Free', how does that sound? Also, I'm trying to find a good cover so you don't need to look at my ugly profile picture so if anyone knows any good pictures, you mind letting me know? Well, see you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next few weeks, the snow begins to melt and flowers and berries came into bloom. The wind is softer and the air is sweeter. I'm not the only one who is glad that winter is now over. Many more Pokemon come out and the area was much more active than before. I prefer it this way since being the only person here means that I do get lonely sometimes. Not that I _want _any human company, I'm not implying that. It's just nice to have some other presence around. I'd perch in a tree and watch them. When I helped my father I'd stay out to study them but I don't do that anymore… I just like to watch them.

I lie on my back on a branch, my hands on my stomach. I had just had a feast of fresh berries that are in bloom. I am shaded from the sun which is streaking through the leaves of the trees. It's relaxing. So much so that I drift off…

Wait, what was that?

I sit back up, staring at the patch of trees in front of me. I can hear voices a little bit further off, being carried towards me by the wind. This is starting to really annoy me. I have been coming across more and more traps that I disassemble or wreck. Actually, I found some the other day which look more like traps for _me_. For example, when I went to tamper with an iron trap, I almost walked into a snare which had been placed on the grass in front of it. Actually, the whole trap was surrounded by them. Not that it meant anything. Well, except for more work for me.

I see that the air is becoming colder and the sky is beginning to dim, as if Arceus is pulling a black curtain over the world. No doubt that these people will soon be out and setting more traps for the fauna. In that second, I make up my mind. Once it is dark, I'm going over there just to see what is going on. Maybe I can stop them before they actually do anything. I want to live here in peace, is that too much to ask?

A number of hours later, the world is filled with the quiet chirps of the bird and bug Pokemon, or the occasional rustle of trees in a soft wind. Well, this and the sound of me running on branches and swinging on vines towards my destination. I can still smell them, which means that they are still here.

Once I think I'm close, I jump onto the grass and rise upright, taking in the area around me. I immediately recognise where I am. It's a hill overlooking a small plain with a little wood of pine trees. I can see the outline of the mountains in front of me. This is one of my favourite places. It is extremely quiet and there is a breeze ruffling the grass in front of me. As I watch, I see the grass turning towards me and the wind is blown into my face. I suddenly get a flush of the scent I was chasing. It's very strong now.

Squinting my eyes, I suddenly notice what looks like a tiny flame in the distance in front of me, in a forest. It can't be a forest fire, they spread much faster than that little glow. I would know, there was a terrible one about two years ago. I still go back there and watch to see if the trees and plants are growing back ok. I still don't know what caused it. No bark or branches have grown on the trees, but I still find it beautiful. Not like some people…

From where I am, it would take me about an hour to get there. With that thought, most people would turn and run, come back another time. But I _need _to know what these people want. I drop onto all fours and take off in a sprint towards it.

It's eerily silent, all I can hear are the drumming of my feet and knuckles against the grass as I run. I try to imagine what I was going to find once I got there. But even if it is just campers that have found their way here, I want to get rid of them. I want to be alone. I'm repeating myself, aren't I?

As I finally come close, I can vaguely see the rim of light on the mountains. It must be very early morning. I need to find out what these people are doing before they get up and cause more problems.

I stand up and pull the hood of my camouflage over my head. I make sure that my nails –or claws because of how long they are- are visible, as well as my fangs. Actually most of my teeth are longer and sharper now. They have to be.

Now that I am much closer, I can now hear… snoring? I guess I expected that. But what I didn't expect was the sound of distressed Pokemon. I jump into a tree on the outskirts of the forest and I begin to slink my way through the branches, avoiding leaves or twigs. As I go further in, I spot an area of clearance. In that clearance was a couple of tents. There, in the middle, was the fire I had seen, which is now out.

Making as little noise as possible, I clamber from the tree and look around. The only sound I can hear is the snoring from the tents. At the moment, I can't see anything else. But when I suddenly hear a twig snapping, I jump back into the tree.

After waiting for a second, I couldn't see anything. But I decide to go and check where the sound came from. I sneak through the trees. My eyes widen as I see a fallen pine tree. It has six Ponyta tethered to it, all with their heads down. I jump down from the tree, grunting as I land. This alerts one of the Ponyta, as it raises its head towards me, its ears erecting in surprise. I squint my eyes at the halter on its face. I can't tell if it is a caught or wild Ponyta. But then I notice the row of saddles and bridles nearby, which answers my question.

The Ponyta grunts and throws its head to the left, in the direction of the opening of the woods to the rest of the wild. It does this several times. I guess that it thinks I'm a wild Pokemon and is telling me to run away. Well, the Ponyta is half right.

*clang*

The sound causes all six Ponyta, and myself, to jump. My head twists in the direction of the sound. As I move towards it, I hear one of the Ponyta give out a whinny of warning, but I ignore it. After a few strides, I stop and my jaw drops at the sight I come across.

There were a number of cages stacked on top of each other, and every one of them contained a young Pokemon, tethered and cowering at the back of their confinement. I seriously cannot understand why people think it is okay to do that! I snarl quietly before approaching them slowly, not wanting to scare them. I notice that the locks on the cages are the simple slide ones. I glance back at the tents before slowly reaching towards one of the cages and sliding it open. A small Slakoth flinches away from me but when I go off to unlock the others, she slowly emerges and sits, watching me. I move on to free a triplet set of Teddiursas.

There is also a Riolu, two tiny Ponyta (one was shiny), a Blitzle at least a dozen Mudkips and a solitary shiny Eevee.

Once they are all freed, I turn to face them as they all stare at me. They are probably wondering what I am. But I don't want them to think that humans are alright. Well… when I mean by that is that I don't want them to get caught up with poachers again. So I don't think they should learn that I'm human as well.

Suddenly I hear a number of scared neighs from the tethered Ponyta further away. I then hear a bunch of voices. The young Pokemon started crying in fear and trying to get behind me.

Then there is a number of voices snarling. The poachers!

I jump back up into a tree, perching on a broad branch. There are few of them underneath me, looking at each other in confusion.

"How'd they get out?!" One snaps, grabbing a lasso.

"Who cares, just get em!" Another growls.

As they surrounded the youngsters, I grip onto the branch angrily. I have to distract them. There is a box canyon only a short distance away, I have the inkling that they would drive them there and capture them again! Wait, the city is close by here. I doubt that they had even found the rest of the wilderness from here apart from this forest and the canyon.

I notice that one of them under me had mounted his Ponyta. The rest of them are getting on them as well

"There they go!" I get a fright as I notice the young Pokemon trying to flee from the poachers, "Come on!"

Without thinking, I leap from the tree and onto the hindquarters of one of the Ponyta.

"_**BWAAAAAAAH!**_"

My yell coupled with my weight suddenly on his back, the Ponyta screams and rears up, throwing the poacher off of him and tumbling behind me. I don't notice the rest of them turning to face me until one of the Ponyta neighs shrilly at me. Good thing it did.

Jumping off of the Ponyta, I take off in a run –on all fours- at a high speed. Spending years surviving by my wits seemed to have given me great speed when running. I'll say that it does help me when I need it.

As I run, I can't help but grin stupidly at the idea that the young Pokemon had taken off away from them as I distracted them by jumping on that guy's Ponyta.

I run up a hill before stopping and standing up, panting. It is now early morning and the sun was barely visible over the mountains and the sky is now a deep cyan colour. I let out a sigh and shut my eyes in relief.

But I react too soon.

***Pssssssh***

I feel something sharp penetrate my left shoulder blade. I scream in agony as the force of the strike causes me to fall to my knees. Suddenly, the sound of hoof beats becomes clear behind me.

I had freed those young Pokemon from capture. But now they want to capture _me_!

**Sorry this took so long, I've been so busy. And just to be evil, I left it on a cliff hanger, Heheh!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I forgot to say previously, the place where Sapphire lives looks like Yellowstone National Park. So if you search google images for 'Yellowstone forest / plains / Amethyst Mountain' you can get an idea of what it looks like. **

How could I be so stupid? How could I be so _STUPID_?! How did I go from celebrating my victory against the poachers to running for my life from them?!

So now I'm running on all fours –or threes seeing how I have an arrow sticking out of my shoulder blade- as fast as I can possibly muster through a prairie, the sound of the poachers practically seconds behind me. This is the first time that I actually feel terrified. My heart is pounding against my ribcage and my arm and leg muscles are starting to get extremely hot from the speed I'm going at. But it seems that this extra rush of adrenaline is making me run faster. Good, I need this. The rocks and trees fly past me in a blur. I must have been running for some time now.

I can hear the sound of the hoof beats subside a little behind me as I run. Their Ponyta must be tiring. But as this happens, it suddenly dawns on me that I had _no _idea what I am going to do about this! I don't have a plan! I haven't thought of anything to do in this situation! Most Pokemon I come across in the wild leave me alone and do not try to hurt me. Probably because I- Oh I don't know- leave them alone?! This is the first time that I've had to evade danger. From other humans that is. I've escaped many wild Pokemon before. Speaking of wild Pokemon, they all flee from the sight of me and the poachers. There are even some shiny ones but the poachers only seemed interested in getting hold of me.

On an impulse, I duck behind a rock. And I hear the sound of the Ponyta thundering past me. As they go I can hear the poachers yelling in anger and confusion as to where 'the thing' had gone and that they'll 'find it!'

Yeah, sure.

I walk to a small stream and pull off my camouflage. When I look in the clear aqua, I can see my reflection. And the arrow sticking out of my shoulder. I do not think it hit anything other than the bone of my shoulder blade. It feels that way at least. I sit cross-legged and attempt to pull it out. I try not to roar as I try. But the stabbing pain is too much and all I can do is break the stick and leave the arrowhead stuck firmly in me. I wince at the pain but I ignore it. But I can still smell the blood from my wound.

I run my tongue over my mouth and notice that my throat feels parched and dry. I use my hand as a cup as I drink from the stream. Every now and again, I sit upright to look around or have a sniff…. Nothing. All I can sense is the presence of wild Pokemon. And the blood from my wound. I need to figure out how to get that sorted. I don't want any predators to smell it and come after me. I suppose I should go back to my cave. There are some herbs that I could use to try and heal it. Or get Toro to pull it out. Just something, I want this damned arrow out of me!

I pull on my leafy outfit and start the walk back towards my cave. I keep trying to roll my shoulder, hoping that would dislodge the arrow and it would fall out, but it won't. It could be worse. What would those creeps do to me if they actually caught me? Well… they'd realise that I'm actually a human and let me go, right? Pfft, as if.

A scream rings through the forest, a swarm of Taillow race from the trees and into the sky. The scream sounds as if it is from a Blazikin. Toro!

Ignoring the agony in my shoulder, I take off in the direction of the scream. Once I get closer, I suddenly get the scent of the poachers again. Were they after Toro?! They better not be! I swear to Arceus if they are…

As I run into an open plain, I suddenly notice what Toro was so upset about.

"Get her legs!"

"Watch her beak!"

"Take her down!"

"She's ours now!"

The six poachers are standing knee deep in a river, all with ropes and with Toro in the middle of it all. I can see her partly through the thrashing waves of the river. She has ropes tied around her legs and her neck, being forced to the ground. She screams as her beak is grabbed by one of the monsters and they attempt to tape it shut. Toro snarls and violently bites the hand of the man trying to do that to her, making him yell and jump back. I stifle a laugh, nobody messes with _my_ girl!

Toro tries to escape the river but she is quickly wrangled by another poacher, a rope coiling around her neck. The Blazikin yowls and tries to take off. Then one of them do something that drives me over the edge.

One of them shoots her in the arm with a gun. Toro shrieks and collapses at the agony it causes.

I jump into a tree, run along a branch while grabbing a vine. Once I am sure I am above the creep that shot her, I leap off of the branch and swing at him, letting out a war-cry.

"What the- ARRGH!" The man only sees me for a brief second before I kick him off of his Ponyta. As I jump onto the grass, I hear the sound of Toro racing away. Good. Hopefully she runs back to the cave. That way I can help her. And maybe she can help me as well, I still need this arrowhead out of my shoulder!

"There it is!"

Oh damn…

I take off into a run again, the sound of hoof beats drumming behind me. GREAT! But as I run, I realise that now only four of the original six were after me. I can still pick them off! I race around a big Pine and towards the territory of the Ursaring family I had seen before. The cubs had already evolved but were still with their mother and father, forever protective. They usually accept me in their territory, but I _highly _doubt they would tolerate poachers close to their family!

My suspicions prove to be correct as when I charge through with the poachers on my tail, I hear an enraged roar behind me and I just notice the father leap out from behind a bush at the side of my eye. Behind me I hear two guys screaming and galloping away from the angry Ursaring. But despite this, the last two seemed to be able to avoid the bear-like animal and were still on my tail.

I leap out of the forest and –unknowingly- down a steep slope, causing me to lose my footing and partially tumble down it. The sound of hooves suddenly becomes much louder as they are far closer. I take off again but I suddenly realise that I am now _between_ the two Ponyta. I try to run faster but I'm beginning to feel tired. I can't see any way to get away from them!

Out of no-where, I feel something constrict around my neck, making me gasp for air as it tightens. It must be a rope! What are they trying to do? Hang me?! I can't let them get me! They'd make me go back to Littleroot! I know it!

I feel that the rope was being held by the man riding the Ponyta on my left. Getting an idea, I watch the gallop cycle of the Ponyta on my right and –during the moment of suspencion- I throw myself under the legs of it. I feel the rope tighten around my neck and I hear a scream, I turn around to see that I have managed to drag the man off of the horse like Pokemon, causing the Ponyta above him to scream and leap into the air, tossing his rider. But I still feel him gripping onto the rope. I struggle against it, feeling it dig into my neck further. But I keep running, despite my exhaustion. I can hear the body of the man being dragged behind me. It is only when I climb too high up a redwood that, I feel that the pressure on my neck is much looser and I can hear the man below cursing his head off at me.

It is darker now but as I look around, I notice that everything was unfamiliar. I don't recognise anything around me. In my panic I must have ran much further than I originally thought. I decide that I should try going back the way I came, but I'm exhausted and haven't eaten since noon yesterday and there doesn't seem to be any berry trees around. And I do not know if the poachers are gone or not. I sigh as I lie on the spongey branch of the redwood. I lie on my side since I still have the arrow in my shoulder. Everything hurts. My stomach from lack of food, my neck still feels tight and bruised, my palms and feet are bloody and all of my limbs feel heavy and stiff.

But at least those young Pokemon are safe, and I hope those poachers never come back.

I hope nobody else _period _comes back…


	4. Chapter 4

It's now been about ten days since that happened. It took me several of those days to get back into my territory, which thankfully hasn't been invaded by any of the poachers and I haven't seen any since, which left me feeling a lot calmer and less alert. Everything is pretty calm now, following that event. I spend most of my time exploring the area, checking for traps. Much to my relief, I don't come across any. I still have that arrow stuck in my shoulder, I've not been able to get rid of it. Though, I don't really feel the pain anymore. It is still fairly annoying since it keeps knocking against my shoulder blade, making running rather difficult. But I don't really care. I'm just glad they are gone. At least the Pokemon are safe now. The bloody wounds on my feet and hands have healed, but it's left several scars. And I still have a burn around my neck from the rope but I'm not really bothered by it. It just feels a bit itchy.

After exploring the forest, I come to an open plain with mountains in view and I can smell sweet water from a fall as well as hear it slightly. I look up to notice a flock of Swellow and Taillow soaring above me in a clear sky. Seeing this always leaves me breathless. I shut my eyes and inhale deeply in contentment. I love this place.

I suddenly notice a rainbow further away and the sound of a loud screech. One that I hadn't heard before! But I knew what Pokemon it was from. I take off into a run in the direction of the cry.

I come to a hill, and once I climb it, that's when I see it. Soaring above me, momentarily blocking the sun. Ho-Oh.

The huge Phoenix like bird swooped over me, creating a strong current, and its vividly coloured feathers glistening in the sunlight. It soars over my head and towards the open plain. I jump onto all fours and run after it. No real reason why. I just want to. That's something I like about being out here. I can do what I want.

I am able to catch up with the bird after a few moments, but it doesn't seem to notice me following it. It just keeps flying low, possibly looking for prey. Actually, now that I think about it, I'm glad it can't see me now that I thought of that. I run faster, as much as I can until I'm _under _the bird. It's only now that the giant phoenix looks underneath and I see its face –albeit upside down- looking shocked. Feeling pretty proud of myself (and admittedly a little bit smug) I smirk at it before gaining even more speed and running _past _the bird. Leaving it in the dust. Not that I think the Ho-Oh really cares, it's probably more interested in any small Pokemon that might be around.

I run for I don't know how long. And I only stop when I come to a treeless bluff. I grip onto the edge of it and stare out at the world. It is quite high up, and there are a few petrified trees around me. From here, I can see the land spanning miles and miles away and probably beyond. Forests, rolling hills in plains and mountains. Places I've seen and have yet to see in all its beauty. I sit in the long grass with my legs crossed, just staring.

I can't think of anything better.

**Ruby's POV**

"_And in other news, the case of a mysterious, unknown creature found in a forest in the wild lands of the region is still under investigation. It is reported to be bipedal and human like in appearance-"_

I look away from Nana, who I was grooming to look at the television as the news played. Were they _still _talking about that thing? I remember when they first reported it. People were scared out of their mind, even though the thing was apparently nowhere near Littleroot and was miles away from any kind of settlement in the untamed part of the region. It's probably a new species of Pokemon that had just been discovered.

Oh great, they're going to show the footage again.

It's a shaky camera and you can hear the men in the video say things like "How did they get out?" and "Who cares, just get em!" as they fumbled with some ropes and some cages could be seem. I guess these guys were poachers or something. I'm not sure.

After a few minutes, the "thing" that everyone is freaking out about let out a loud and throaty "**_BWAAAAAAAH!_**" and that's basically when the footage ends. I don't know, just before the end you can see its foot or something, I have no idea.

I really don't care. I have a contest next week so I need to focus on that instead.

From the kitchen, I hear my mum sigh and she comes into the living room. "Have they _not_ found out what that is yet? I don't like the idea of it running around attacking people."

"Mum, it's nowhere near here." I sigh, brushing Nana's thick fur. Why is everyone so paranoid? Like I said, it's too far away!

"It could find its way here!"

"It won't find its way to Littleroot, mum."

"It still could, Ruby!" mum shakes her head before giving me a sad look, "That girl would know what it is."

Hearing that, I stop. Then I sigh heavily.

"She would have." I mumble quietly.

I still don't know what happened to her. At all. I was in Sinnoh competing when I found out. Gold told me that he hadn't heard from her in a number of days but when he went to check on her, the doors were all unlocked but everything was there and intact. But she was missing. But she hadn't been abducted or anything, there was no evidence at all. Nobody knows what happened.

I don't know if she is dead or had just vanished, there was nothing left behind to let us know. We did try to find her but there was no sign of her anywhere. I worry about it a lot.

"_We have just received more information of the mysterious creature._" The TV makes me jump. I forgot it was on. "_We have just received a photo of the thing_." At that point, the picture showed up on the screen. I look towards it. It looked like a human, but it couldn't have been. It was on all fours and appeared to be running. It is pretty odd looking. It has long claws and teeth, a rather fierce looking thing. I wouldn't want to run into it.

Wait… there's something I notice about this thing. I put my glasses on (oh the same) and edge closer to the screen for a better look. As I look at the screen, my eyes suddenly widen.

"…_No…_"


	5. Chapter 5

"So… what is it you are trying to tell me, Ruby? And speak _slowly _this time!" Officer Jenny sighed, exasperated at my rushed explanation.

"I'm saying that I know what it is!"

"What is?"

"The "new Pokemon" that everyone is panicking about! Which I think is stupid, because it isn't a Pokemon at all!"

I'm standing in the police office, in front of Jenny's desk. I've been trying to explain for at least ten minutes already, but she isn't getting it! It's obvious!

"So, tell me _why _it is not a Pokemon."

"Because Pokemon don't have _human _eyes!" I sigh, hoping that was enough to get the point across. That is what I saw when looking at the TV screen. Among the leaves, I could see a pair of bright, deep blue eyes, almost like a pair of sapphire stones. And, as far as I know there is only _one _person I know of with eyes like that.

Officer Jenny's eyes glazed over as she thinks. After a few moments, she looks at me again.

"What description did those poachers give when they were arrested? Or if they were arrested."

"Oh, don't worry about that, they have. And they mainly described it as a human like thing, it can run upright or on all fours, extremely feral, smelled really bad, apparently- what are you smirking at?"

I shake my head a little bit. That sounds about right. But I'm not trying to get my hopes up. It's been almost eight years, but I can't help but hope. But I have no idea where to look. The region is huge and I don't know where to look first. I suppose I can try.

After the contest, of course.

**Sapphire's POV**

Perched in a fir tree, with one leg dangling, I watch the world go by in front of me. I enjoy sitting up this high and listening to the rustling of leaves and the calls of Pokemon below and above. It's nice just to let everything happen around me. I love exploring and running but it is nice to just relax.

I prefer this a lot more to being in a town or city setting. I always hated loud sounds and the smell of smoke or pollution from towns. And the light pollution makes it almost impossible to see any stars. I love stargazing while sitting on the top of a hill or a mountain. It's quiet and peaceful. I don't understand why some people feel that they can come and ruin things here.

Seeing a flash ahead of me, I look up to see lightning strike the top of a mountain a long distance away. And it is some time later before I hear the thunder. But I'm not worried. I'm close to my cave so I can jump into it when the storm comes. I sigh and chew on a berry that I had collected. It has a sweet taste. Once I finish the berry I clamber over onto another tree, where I know there is a Beedrill nest. It's empty (thankfully) and I push my arm into the hole in the tree trunk and when I pull it out, it's covered in thick and gooey honey up to my upper arm. I sigh and lean against the trunk, in a relaxed mood as I start eating the honey.

I sigh heavily and cross my legs over in front of me. I'd head out and explore a bit more but I don't fancy being electrocuted. Finishing the honey, I go back to the hive, deciding that I wanted more.

But getting to the hive and putting my hand in, I hear an angry growl behind and turning around, I see an Ursaring standing upright and glaring at me. It lowers its head at me and snorts in my face. I'm not one to step down to anything but I'm not willing to fight against a five-hundred pound Ursaring. So I walk off. But that doesn't stop it from punching me in the back as I leave. Snarling, I climb back up the tree and perched on my branch. I hear the thunder again, so I decide to go back to the cave.

Perched at the mouth, I watch as the land is coated with rain and the sound of thunder of my head rumbles the cave lightly. I'm not concerned. I just sit with my legs dangling over the edge, watching everything happen. Despite the thunder, it's a calm atmosphere. I like it.

Picking at my teeth, lazily, I notice Rono wandering underneath in the long grass. It's good to know that he's doing alright. I sometimes wonder if he or Toro miss battling other trainers. Or being around other people in general. Though, if they did, they would let me know. I still have their Pokeballs. Along with my clothes. Somewhere in the far depth of the cave. Though I haven't used them for years. And, to be honest, I don't have plans to use them. But it is still worth having them. You never know.

When the thunder fades, I venture back out of the cave and into the wild, I want to explore more. Running through the trees and up and down hills, running for a long distance. I come to the top of a faraway mountain, panting and looking around. It is now night and the stars have emerged. And I see the Milky Way above me. I close my eye and inhale deeply. Standing up here, looking over everything, it gives me such a strong sense of freedom.

But there is something that bothers me, greatly. I look down and, further away, I can see the lights of a city below. Even though my cave is many, many, many miles away from here, I'm still a little bit wary. But I also wonder. Should I go back? What would happen? Would they forgive me? I don't know.

I look away from the bright lights of the city, and back towards the familiar forests and mountains far away. The wind blows into my face, I close my eyes and lift my head a little, letting it run through my hair.

No, this is where I want to be.


	6. Chapter 6

I keep exploring for a number of days, it is too warm to sleep in my cave so I spend my nights in trees or lying in the long grass, staring at the stars. Or I simply enjoy sitting somewhere high and watching the Pokemon below. It is very relaxing. And there hasn't been any more disruptions since a few months ago. All that is left from that is the arrowhead in my shoulder. I forgot it is there and I don't feel it anymore. Although I do wish it isn't there anymore. Just the knowledge that it is there is enough to bother me. But I can't get it out.

After several days, I come towards an area that I have never seen before. It's a long, wide beach with white sand dunes and clear water. It is very quiet and the only sound I can hear is the waves washing softly against the ivory sand. It is soothing, and I'm amazed that I have never found this place before.

I sit on a rock, watching the surrounding area. The sun shines onto the water, creating a sweet glow. I sigh contently as I watch the waves sweep onto the sand. In a way, I'm glad that I haven't noticed this area before. There's always something new to find. I'm an explorer. A pioneer. Finding all these places which were previously undiscovered. It gives me purpose.

I come back here a lot, just to sit and watch the waves roll by. It sounds boring, but it isn't. I see several types of Pokemon come around here. They don't notice me, and just tend to their own business. The way, in my mind, it should be. I have seen Toro and Rono come to this area a few times, both with their groups. Rono is still part of the herd I have seen him with for several years now and I have only now began to see Toro among a flock of other Blazikens, Torchics and Combusken. It seems that one of the amorous bachelors I had seen before had succeeded as I often see him chasing off other males that come close to Toro. It's nice to watch and I'm happy to see that they are happy. I remember the first few days I had been out here, and that I worried about if they would be able to cope. Thankfully it seems that those fears were irrational and not needed. And if they are happy, then so am I.

Everything is relatively peaceful for quite a long time. But one day, things suddenly change.

I'm sitting on the beach again, watching the world go by. It is mid-day and the sun is up high and untouched by clouds.

Hearing something, I turn my head and I notice a herd of Ponyta and Rapidash come onto the beach. They trot around on the sand and a few of them roll in it, snorting and kicking their legs, enjoying it. It's enjoyable to watch. I'm wearing my camouflage so I doubt that they have seen me. Suddenly, I notice one of the smaller Ponyta trotting around. Her front right leg is slightly swollen and there is a clear scar, like something had clamped onto it. I recognise it as the little Ponyta I had helped about three or four months ago, when she was trapped by those poachers. She seems to be happy and healthy, which is a huge relief to me. I did worry about her for a while but she seems fine. I want to get closer for a look.

But as I stand up, my cover is blown when my stomach lets out a really loud rumble. Probably thinking I am a predator, the equine Pokemon all take off into the forest. I sigh irritably. Oh well. I could always try to find them. I have all the time in the world, which is something I love about being here. They couldn't have run far. Well, seeing how I did scare them, I could be wrong on that. Probably because I'm not thinking about food at the moment, my stomach grumbles again which causes my thoughts to switch onto the task of finding berries. Putting a hand on my abdomen, I walk off into the woods.

I wander for several minutes, but I'm not able to find any trees sprouting fruit. Nothing seems to be growing here, which is irritating since I haven't eaten since the day before, which I am constantly reminded of as my stomach persistently demands to be fed. I sigh heavily but keep looking. Surely there is something around here.

As I walk further into the forest, I come across a ghyll. It is very quiet, with just the sound of the water against the rocks. Looking around, I still can't see anything. I sigh as I gingerly climb down the rocks and starts wading through the stream. I should be able to find something soon.

**Ruby**

This is hopeless. I've been wandering around the wild for weeks now, and I've found nothing. There aren't any Pokemon Centres around here so I've not been able to wash or sleep properly. Ugh. I'm beginning to think that this is all in vain. I mean, this region is enormous. She could be anywhere.

… If she's alive.

Everyone's given up on that hope. And I had too until I saw that tape. I'd recognise those eyes anywhere. But I'm still unsure. I could be wrong…

I'm not paying attention to what is going on around me, until I notice Nana stop in front of me. I had her out, hoping she could find a scent. A thin hope, I know, but it is worth a try. Her ears are pivoting and her nose is raised, twitching. Then, her body relaxes and she continues to trot ahead of me. I sigh, taking out an apple and biting into it. I'm close to a stream, and the pine trees stretch above me. I can hear flocks of Taillow flying above my head, probably looking for food. I can't see any berries or fruit. There is a huge variety of them further away, towards a U valley near a town. About two hundred miles or something away. I'm probably exaggerating.

I sigh as I stop, suddenly noticing a glow in the bushes. What is that? My curiosity overtakes my mind as I walk over and move the bushes apart.

As I did, I suddenly feel a piercing, vivid pain in my hand. I scream, leaping back, waving my hand, seeing that it has been burned! As I jumped back, a tiny Ponyta leapt out of the bush, snorting angrily at me, lashing out its small hooves. I yelp and jump back. As I do, I hear a snarl and see a flash of silver as Nana speeds past me, snarling at the Ponyta, who cries out and takes off into the forest.

"Nana!" I yell, as the wolf snaps and takes off after the small horse. Brilliant. I just brushed her fur too! I run after her, I can hear the screaming from the Ponyta as it tries to escape Nana, who is persistently chasing it, snapping at its heels. I try to keep up with them but I can't! I watch as they come to a lake in a small clearing of the forest.

"Nana, stop! Come!" She totally ignores me as I see the Ponyta is cornered against a fallen redwood. It's crying and flailing its hooves in an attempt to scare Nana, but she isn't fazed as she stalks up on it. I wince as she advances forward… ready to pounce… and then-

What the hell is _THAT?_

**Sapphire**

I had been chasing the sound of the little Ponyta for several minutes, I can tell that she is in trouble and is desperate to escape from an unknown predator. Normally I wouldn't interfere, but I love that little one, after what she went through with the poachers.

Running on all fours, I can hear the commotion ahead, on the other side of a fallen redwood. Bracing myself, I leap upwards and over the log, letting out a loud roar as I land on the predator. A Mightyana.

Grabbing the wolf in a headlock, I feel its jaws close around my forearm. The pain in my arm makes me yell as I throw it onto the ground. But then I feel myself being kicked under the ribs by the Mightyana, forcing me to jump up. This gives the wolf a chance to launch up and leap onto my chest, forcing me onto my back. It snaps its jaws, trying to bite my face. I grab the dog's mouth, trying to force it back. I strain as it keeps trying to put its head down and bite me again.

Suddenly, I notice the Mightyana's fur on the face. It's far too sleek, clean and shiny to be a wild one from around here. Wait…

"_Nana_?" The dog suddenly stops its attack, staring at me with disbelief, giving me the chance to push it off.

I stand upright, my heart racing. If Nana's here then… oh no.

"_Sapphire…?_"


	7. Chapter 7

Well… she has changed since the last time I had seen her. It takes me back to nine or ten years ago, when we first met. Back to when I first mistook her for a Pokemon of some kind. The memory makes me smile slightly, comparing it to now, when practically _everyone _thinks along those exact lines. And, I'll be honest, if she hadn't said anything, I wouldn't have guessed.

Nana backs towards me, flabbergasted. She sits obediently at my side, I give her a rub behind the ear as I turn back to Sapphire.

Her camouflage had fallen off when she was fighting with Nana and its only know I can see her fully. Wow. I thought she was feral before, but that's nothing compared to this!

Her hair is much longer and tangled and her whole frame is covered in dirt, cuts and bruises. She's taller and the muscles on her arms and legs are rougher and more defined, the nails on her hands and feet have grown into long, sharp claws and –maybe I'm just imagining- but I swear that her canine teeth are longer, more than before at least. She's on all fours in a crouching, as if he's about to attack me or run away. She's looking up at me but she keeps darting her eyes around, occasionally cocking her head at different angles and nose twitches endlessly.

Completely ruminant of… well… a wild animal.

What am I supposed to say? Everyone thinks she's dead! I thought so as well! But now, I have no idea what to do! I'm just… amazed. It took me weeks to find my way here. Why would she come this far? What was she doing here?

I take a few steps towards her. She jumps back, opening her mouth to expose her teeth and _snarls _at me!

"Wait-what? Sapph, it's me!" I yelp, taking a few steps back. Her thick eyebrows lower over her eyes.

"I know it's you, I'm not stupid!" She snaps, starting to circle me, while not taking her eyes off my face, "What are you doing here?!"

I'm taken aback by the way she said that. I was used to her constant shouting before, but this is different. It's not even a shout, her voice is soft, yet dangerous with a permanent growl in her tone. I take a step back, trying to choose my words carefully.

"You… well, you were on the news a few months ago. It was a story about some poachers-"

"Those bastards!?" She snarls suddenly, making me jump. The way she's talking is like she is struggling to get words out, as if she hasn't spoken in years. Which is probably the case.

But then I notice something which makes me cringe. As she circles around me, I notice a horrible wound on her shoulder, it looks infected with pus and like something is stuck in it. It must be agonising, though she hardly seems to notice it. _How? _

"Well, they said there was a beast attacking them and I-"

"How did you know it was me?!"

"Your eyes." I answer gently, hoping this will calm her down. I don't see why she is so upset with me being here.

**Sapphire**

The absolute nerve! Why the hell does he think he can just come here and expect me to be alright with all of this! I just want to be alone! They didn't want me seven years ago, why the hell would they want me now?! Why can't leave me be?!

Circling around him, I can see that he has barely changed since I last saw him, except for the fact that he is taller and there is a beard developing on his face, smart and trimmed, just as I expected of him. But I wonder what he is doing out here, regardless of what he said.

"Lots of people have blue eyes!" I growl loudly, "What makes me so special?!"

He glances away from me, probably trying to find me. I huff at him before looking around. The sun is just beginning its descent and the wind has changed direction, towards me. It ripples the water on the lake and makes the trees whisper.

Looking at the lake reminds me of my thirst. Ignoring Ruby, I walk over to the shore and, using my hands, drink the cold and sweet water. I can hear him walking up behind me, but I ignore him as he sits next to me.

"So… where are your Pokemon?" He asks me. I take my time in answering him.

"Released them."

"What?!"

"What do you mean 'what?'?" I grumble, "They're fine!" I still see them around here, and they seem to be doing reasonably well without me!

"Ok… ok." He sighs. Neither of us say anything for a while. I like the silence but I'm un-nerved that he is close by.

It's like this for a while. The sun's rays rest onto my shoulders and it is a very warm day. I wipe my brow several times, but the wind is blowing into my face, creating a cool current.

Suddenly, I catch a scent of something, but I can't see what it is.

"…So, Sapphire." His voice cuts into my thoughts, though I don't pay attention. I stand upright, looking around and sniffing.

**Ruby **

Looking at her, I sigh in irritation. I haven't seen her in almost eight years and I want to talk to her! What could be more important than our friendship?

"Sapphire, aren't you listening to me?" I stand up, looking at her in annoyance. She keeps looking around in different directions, as if expecting something to jump out. She has her nose up in the air with her nostrils fluttering.

"Wait… do you smell something?" She doesn't answer me. She drops onto all fours, sniffing audibly as she wanders around this part of the shore of the lake. She's completely fixated on something.

"What is it?" I ask softly, not wanting to make her angry.

Suddenly she stands fully upright, alert.

"What-?"

"CROCONOW!" Suddenly, she drops back on all fours and takes off into the undergrowth of the forest.

"Where?!" Just as I say that, there is a huge booming noise as the lake seemed to explode and the huge crocodile like creature comes charging out of the water, roaring and hissing. I shriek and scramble away from the beast, which seems to have its eyes squarely on me as it stomps after me. I yowl and try to outrun it, but it is much faster than me!

"SAPPHIRE! WHERE ARE YOU?!" I scream, forgetting everything I know about battling. How do I escape this thing?!

**Sapphire**

I had launched up one of the trees, but I can hear Ruby screaming, making me roll my eyes. He wouldn't survive for more than five minutes out here! I wouldn't even give him five minutes! Suddenly, I notice him running underneath me, with the Croconow, hot on his tail.

For the love of Arceus…

Grabbing a vine, I take a running start on the branch before jumping and swinging on the long vine over the back of the Croconow, grabbing its eyes, causing it to yowl and lash around like a bronco.

"TORO!" I yell, hoping that the Blaziken was around. I can barely see what is going on!

Within seconds, I see the large chicken like animal leap out of the bushes, grabbing the croc in a headlock.

As Toro charges into the side of the Croconow, I feel myself being thrown from the reptile and into the air. I was planning to land and grab Ruby to strangle- I mean get him to safety.

But as I fall, I suddenly feel a sudden weight of the reptile's tail slam into the side of me. I yowl as I am thrown back-first into the trunk of a redwood tree.

I land hard on the ground. The force makes me cough and splutter. It feels like everything has been crushed and I can't get up.

My vision starts to go blurry, I try to shake it off but it doesn't work. I can hear Ruby yelling further away. I'm trying to stand up… but I can't…

I try to say something… but I fade into black before I can…


	8. Chapter 8

Packing away my things, I sit in the long grass. I lean against a tree, right next to Sapphire, who's still knocked out. I look at the arrowhead that I had pulled out of her shoulder. I'm sure she won't miss this, so I throw it away into the bushes. I let out a small sigh as I look at her asleep in the shade. She looks so peaceful. She's breathing quietly, which is a nice change to when she was growling at me. I take my hat off to wipe my brow, waiting patiently for her to wake up.

This strongly reminds me of when we first met. When she got hurt while saving me from a pack of Mightyana. Clearly I haven't gotten any better since then. I sit close to her head, wrinkling my nose a little but I ignore it. I still can't understand why she doesn't want me out here. I would ask her but I don't want to make her angry.

I suppose I should just wait until she wakes up before saying anything. I start to groom Nana quietly as I wait.

After a few moments, she huffs and one of her eyes starts twitching as she seems to slowly come around.

"Sapphire?" I ask gently, edging closer to her and placing a hand on her forehead to feel for her temperature.

…

"Sapph?"

"…_Grrrrrr!_" She suddenly snarls, probably at feeling my hand on her head. I pull my hand away quickly and jump back, I don't feel comfortable around those fangs of hers. Actually, I don't feel comfortable around her whatsoever! But what am I supposed to do? I mean… if I just leave then I would have come out here for nothing!

I really don't know what to do…

_**Sapphire**_

My head hurts… I groan as I heave my eyes open, which feels terrible, like my eyelids are made of lead. I growl as I feel something touch my head, it makes me nervous since I'm in no shape to run away immediately.

After a few moments, I'm able to roll onto my stomach. I groan, feeling a horrible pain all down my back and in my left shoulder. I growl and try to pick at it.

"Leave it!" I hear Ruby yowl, causing me to turn around quickly, twisting my frame around to face him. He's sitting cross-legged against a tree, staring at me. He looks dishevelled and tired, probably from escaping the croc.

"…What happened?" I grumble at him, tucking myself into a protective ball.

"You got knocked out, but Toro managed to fight it off."

"I would have been fine if _you _hadn't shown up!" I snarl, baring my teeth at him. It's true, I was safe in that tree until he chickened and needed saving! I rest my chin on the tops of my knees with a sigh.

Looking back at him, he's digging through his rucksack, bringing out a bottle of water. Grumbling, I look ahead of me, towards a gap in the trees where I can see a meadow clearing in the middle of the forest and I can vaguely see a mountain in the distance. The wind is blowing in my direction, making my hair float backwards. I shut my eyes and sigh quietly. Everything is calm and the only noise I can hear is the wind rustling the grass and trees.

Suddenly feeling depressed, I huff slowly though my nose. I don't want to hear his excuse as to why he's here. Just the fact that he's out here in the first place is enough to annoy me. I'm worried about what he wants to do with me.

Just as I am about to get up and walk away, a loud growl erupts from my stomach, making me stop in my tracks.

"Ah, what was-?!" I hear Ruby jump behind me. I don't turn around, but I can tell he's smirking at me smugly. What else would he be doing?

"Ah ha." His voice makes the hair on the back of my neck stand up, "Now I see why you're being so crabbit. When was the last time you had something to eat?" He's standing behind me, now but I still don't turn around.

I don't say anything, I just growl sharply. But rather than backing off like I want him to, he just laughs.

"Sapph, even though it's been years since we've seen each other, I can still read you like a book."

I let out an annoyed sigh at this. How on earth can he still 'read me'? Every time I growl or move, he jumps back.

"Hey, I do have a Tupperware which has some chicken curry in it. It needs to be warmed up but you can have it if you want."

My ear twitches in his direction and I turn my head a little towards him, as he has now peaked my interest. I haven't eaten hot food for a long time. I mean, I would often warm up apples or berries during the end of autumn towards winter but I haven't had a cooked meal. And I haven't eaten any meat since for the last seven years I've been on a mainly vegetarian diet.

"Hm." I grunt, that's the only reply he's going to get.

"Well… I'll take that as a 'yes'."

_**Ruby**_

I watch her carefully as I let the curry cook, the spicy yet tasty smell filling the air. I'm not bothered as I had eaten while she was knocked out. Though I can tell that she is bothered about it because the sound of her stomach grumbling keeps breaking the silence. It makes me laugh slightly but she keeps glaring at me so I keep quiet. Despite my last comment, she is now really unpredictable. It's… kinda worrying.

She's sitting in the grass in that same curled up position with her head on her knees, staring into space. Well, she would be if her eyes didn't constantly dart around and every now and again her head would shoot up, she'd have a quick look around before settling again. She doesn't seem able to relax completely. Any loud noise, like a twig snapping (or even her own stomach growling) makes her jump onto all fours, ready to take off at the first sight of danger.

Sapphire's always been strange. But even this was weird for her.

Once the curry has warmed up, I pour the large portion onto the plate, placing a fork next to it.

"Ok, Sapph here you-" I don't even get to finish my statement as the plate is suddenly grabbed from my grip. I edge back as she starts to wolf it down like a starving Mightyana. She seems to have totally forgotten that I am sitting here and if I so much as move the slightest bit closer, I could come away with a black eye or worse.

I edge forward the _tiniest _bit and clear my throat. Which she totally ignores.

"Ahem!" I huff irritably, noticing the abandoned utensil in the grass, "Sapph, I didn't put a fork on the plate for no reason!"

No response.

All I can do is sit back and wait for her to finish. What have I gotten myself into?

_**Sapphire**_

I hear Ruby make some complaint at me but, to be honest, I really don't care right now. I haven't eaten in days! And I have totally forgotten what this kind of food tastes like. Having only lived on berries, fruit and leaves, this is a welcomed change!

Once I'm done, I start licking the sauce that had gotten onto my hand and my arm, but it is when I get to my forearm that I notice Ruby staring at me, looking like he's going to faint.

"What?!" I snap, "Why are you staring at me?!" I bare my teeth at him, which makes him stand up.

He frowns and shakes his head slowly, "You're a complete animal, you know that?"

"Oi! Who said you could come here and start messing with me like this?" I stand upright, not giving him a chance to retaliate "Go home and leave me alone!" I snarl before beginning to walk into the undergrowth.

"No!" I turn around to see him still standing there, looking upset or exasperated. Possibly a mixture of both.

"What?!"

"Sapphire, what's happened to you?" He cries, "Why do you not want me? I came all the way out here to find you and you keep looking at me like you want to kill me! And I gave you food and healed your wounds and I never got a whisper of a '_Thank you'_! Why are you being so ungrateful?! I know its in your nature to be a bit wild but you… you've turned into a complete BEAST!"

He pauses to catch his breath. As his words seep into my head, it drops a little as shame starts to course through my body. He's right… I mean, he always is… Just like what he had said to me before. A long time ago.

"_You are a horrible excuse for a human-being and I never want to see you again!"_

I shut my eyes, clearing the hot water building behind them as I turn towards him. The pressure behind my eyes keeps building and I can't stop some tears from leaking out of the sides, creating a clear path on my dirty cheeks.

Ruby must have noticed me as he takes a step closer, reaching his hand out.

"Sapph, I-"

"No…" I whine, backing away from him, "You're right!" And, not giving it another thought, I drop onto all fours and take off towards the open plain. The only place I feel safe right now. I can only hope that he doesn't follow me. I can't take it…

It's not like I deserve him anyway…


	9. Chapter 9

Sitting in waist high grass –is it's up to my chin, then- I stare at the landscape, eating the leaves off of a long branch of a tree. Leaves don't taste of anything but they keep me going when there aren't any berries. There's an open meadow underneath this bluff with a waterfall which leads to an absolutely enormous lake in front of many blue mountains. Pine trees are scattered at the edges of the lake. But I can't focus on the beauty that is in front of me. I'm stuck in my thoughts.

I hope that Ruby hasn't followed me here. The words he said yesterday keep playing in my head. I think back several years, when I wouldn't have cared if he called me a 'beast' or 'barbarian', the latter was his favourite. But now, it just reminds me from before.

I keep trying to push it all back into the rear of my mind. It's very quiet here. All there is are the sounds of bird types and the hoof beats of a herd of Tauros running underneath me. And I see a small harem of Milotic in the lake.

Hearing a rumble, I look up and I notice a bunch of steel coloured clouds in the **distance.** It must be a distant storm. I see a fork of lightening flash just behind a mountain and it is several long minutes before I hear the thunder. The clouds are very slowly drifting towards me, but I know I have time before the storm hits. I shut my eyes and sigh quietly.

"Sapphire?" I jump violently as I turn around to notice Ruby standing behind me. I look away from him, still eating my leaves.

"Are you… alright?" He asks. Seriously? After what he said how can he expect me alright?

"I'm fine, Ruby…" I answer quietly, chewing on the leaves, trying to ignore him. He sits down next to me, thankfully staying quiet.

"Hey, wait a minute!" I snap, "How did you know I was here?!"

He smirks at me and wipes his brow, "You don't hang out with a wild cave-girl without learning a few things." His smirk only grows at my confused expression. "I figured you'd be close to water, and I caught your scent-"

"What are you implying?" I grumble.

"Hygiene was never your strong point. Besides, the wind was quite strong and I was already close. It wasn't hard."

I roll my eyes and keep eating, he just got lucky. I could be at least fifty miles away from him if I wanted to be.

Neither of us speak for some time, I just watch the world go by. Like I always do. I wish he understood how I feel. I know he wants me to go back with him to Littleroot or something. I mean… surely he hasn't come out here just to check on me.

I glance at him, and he is staring straight ahead at the harem of Milotic in the lake. I'm not sure if he would say anything. I mean… he loves things that are beautiful, and this is the most beautiful place I can think of. Though I suppose he would have more taste than that. I turn my attention back to my surroundings. Usually I would be happy. I'd lie back in the grass and stare at the sky, letting everything happen around me. But with Ruby next to me, I can't relax. I instead continue to eat my leaves, which appears to confuse the male.

"…I've never seen you eat leaves." He said randomly, making me jump.

"Food is scarce!" I hiss angrily before chomping into more leaves. He keeps staring at me, which just makes me more nervous. I really want to run away, since I have plenty of escape routes but I feel like I'm frozen.

**Ruby**

Sitting in the grass, I figure it's better to just leave her to eat. Believe me, I know from experience what Sapphire can be like when she needs to eat. Though I figure that it would be so much better to just allow her to. I can't help but notice her frame. Despite her muscular build, she appears to be undernourished and I guess that makes sense since I haven't seen much "food" around here and she is eating leaves out of all things. And I know that Sapphire does have a very large appetite, so it's amazing that she is completely fine with the fact that there was virtually no food besides leaves in this area. Then again, she probably knows more about this land than I do. She's been here for close to eight years, whereas I have only been travelling around this area for about a month. I doubt she is aware of dates anymore.

As this is going through my head, I begin to look around. I am in complete awe at the landscape and nature surrounding us. I see the harem of Milotic in the lake, which I stare at. They looked so happy. All the Pokemon did. A large herd of Ponyta and Rapidash gallop underneath us, their hooves thundering the grass like a storm. I figure that it wouldn't hurt to release my Pokemon for a while, since they have been in their Pokeballs for quite a long time and would appreciate the space. I just hope they don't get too dirty. They are all quite excited to have been freed from their Pokeballs, and immediately start exploring through the long grass. I still have the ball that held Feefee. She would be better off in the lake. She could meet the other Milotic. Well… as long as they were friendly.

"…Think I could let Feefee into the lake?" I ask, seeing that Sapphire had raised her head, looking at me. Her eyebrows lower at me, before she turns her head away and lets out a sigh while shutting her eyes.

"…I'll take you down. You don't know what can be down there." She stands up and takes a few paces down the hill before looking back up at me.

"Can't I go myself?"

"NO! How are you supposed to know that there aren't any Ursaring down there?!" She snarls at me suddenly, "Or anything else that could get you?!"

I open my mouth to argue, but I figure that bickering with her about this would ultimately be in vain. How can I, when she clearly knows more than I do? Not to mention that she has a much stronger sense of smell than me and generally better survival skills.

"Alright… fine." I admit defeat, which seems to surprise Sapphire since her eyes widen. Then again, she probably wasn't expecting me to agree so easily. It's only because, to be honest, I don't want to be on the receiving end of her claws or teeth, or an Ursaring like she said. I walk after her, still looking around curiously.

"I need a drink, anyway." The girl grumbles as we head towards the lake. She doesn't look at me the entire time, instead she keeps looking around our surroundings, probably on the alert for any kind of danger that could be lurking around. Though the only danger that was worrying me was her temper. I mean, it had always been a hair-trigger temper, but now it seemed that anything could set her off. Must have been a survival thing.

After what must have been about two hours (in total silence), we reach the wide and open lake. Almost immediately, Sapphire drops on all fours and wades into the cold water before sitting upright, up to her armpits in water, drinking it by the mouthful. I decide to leave her while I release Feefee into the lake. Shaking her head, her eyes glisten at the clear water before swiftly diving in. She re-emerges a few seconds later, shaking her head. It must have been a relief for her to be able to swim after being in her Pokeball for that long. She turns her majestic head towards the harem and purrs curiously as she began slowly swimming towards them, cooing at them in a friendly manner. I can't help but give a small laugh as I notice the single male in the harem tilt his head towards the approaching female. He must find her quite attractive.

"Watch them." A gruff voice turns me back towards Sapphire, who is still sitting in the water and… is now seems to be eating a small Margikarp. I hadn't even heard splashing or anything.

"Why?" I ask dumbly.

"Just watch that the male doesn't get mad when you eventually have to call Feefee back." She doesn't even turn around to face me and keeps eating. I smirk, guessing she is right. Well… why wouldn't she be?

I sit on the bank of the lake, watching her. Ignoring the fact that she is… eating a Pokemon, there's something so… graceful about her. When she isn't yelling or trying to intimidate me, that is. That's something I have always noticed about her. Even before she disappeared I saw that. But I've never been able to tell her. How would I tell her? I mean… she admitted to me that she had a crush on me when we were younger. And I was too dumb to come up with a way to tell her that I felt the same way as her. And it seems that I have lost that chance. She isn't the Sapphire I knew. I don't know who she is now.

I want to try and rekindle our friendship but I don't know how. She isn't interested, whatsoever. She's been out here looking out for herself, and only herself for far too long. Maybe she needs a healthy dose of human socialisation, it seems to be overdue.

Suddenly something jumped into my head. Smirking, I sit right at the edge of the lake, which has a meter drop. She still doesn't turn around.

"Sapphire."

No answer.

"Do you know what day it is?"

She raises her head and turns to face me,

"…No."

"It's September the twentieth."

Her face completely blanks and her eyes roll back as something seems to assault her mind.

"…What about it?"

"Sapph, it's your birthday."

**Sapphire**

I stop eating as Ruby says this. My birthday? I wasn't even aware that it was September! I only knew that it was autumn, not the actual month! I don't even remember how old I am! I look back towards Ruby, who is staring at me intensely.

"…How old am I?"

"Twenty two."

I glance down. That must mean that I've been out here since I was fourteen. I can't even remember anymore. I never thought about that. I didn't want to. But my birthday? Well… what does he expect me to do with that information?

"…What of it?" I ask, curious as to what he was going to say. I know that people typically go to restaurants or something for their birthday but how the hell was I going to do that?

"I dunno, I just thought you'd want to know." He smirks at me, "Well… anything you fancy doing? Since it's your day." He shrugs at me, which only confuses me more. What is he expecting?

I suddenly notice that he is standing a bit too close to the edge of the lake. Smirking, I duck under the water, which seems to confuse Ruby as I hear him let out a puzzled "Sapphire?" and he foolishly steps closer to the edge. Seeing my chance, I grab him by the ankles and –with no effort- flip him over my head, sending the screaming male belly flopping into the lake. As he gasps, his head popping out from the water, I can't but laugh at him. He shakes his head and wrings out his hat.

"Very funny…" he grumbles.

"What? You said we could do what I wanted to do, and I wanted to push you into the water." I smirk, "Don't look at me like that, it was funny!"

"No it wasn't…" Suddenly he lets out a small giggle, "Ok, though that gave me a fright, I guess that was pretty funny."

I can't help but smile at this, Ruby is usually very hard to please.

"So… What do you want to do?" I ask, watching him climb from the fresh water.

"Actually… I was wondering if you could show me around here. It's so beautiful and I want to see more!" He answers with full enthusiasm, which is again, not like him. I thought he hates this kind of stuff. But, since timid such a rarity, there is no way I am going to pass up on this opportunity.

I went with him to see his world. Now I want to show him mine.

**Ok, a few things. One, I am so sorry for the delay, I've been unbelievably busy lately with school and I have exams so another update will come eventually. Second, there is a poll on my profile about this story and where people want it to go, if Sapphire goes back with Ruby or stays in the wild. And lastly, and this is to any artists out there, I've been wanting to make a new cover for this story but I have virtually no skill so if anyone wants to create one and send it to me, I'd be very interested. The creator of the cover I use will get full credit (of course) and a dedication in a later chapter.**

**Ok, that's all done, see ya in the next chapter, and don't get to review! (:**


End file.
